Various devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones) comprise a processor, memory, circuitry, keyboard (typically with QWERTY), a display, etc. In portable computers, for example, the display is typically attached to the computer base by a hinge forming a single pivot axis, wherein the display can be folded down for carrying or up so that the user can select an appropriate viewing angle.